Moment Like This
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: Sequel to Coming Back to Me Draco wants to propose but will Hermione's attitude get in the way?


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters and Kelly Clarkson owns the song, A Moment Like This.

If Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were to see him now, he'd be dead without a doubt. Draco Malfoy sat at a table in one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in London, fiddling with his napkin in his lap. He was currently waiting for his girlfriend of three years, Hermione Granger, to come back from the ladies' room so he could ask her something rather important. 

**What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree**

Draco was mentally preparing himself for her arguing battle that he was sure she would begin once he asked her. He was prepared to tell her that he was willing to wait forever until she became Mrs. Draco Malfoy. He would fully support her decision of building up her career first and finishing her auror training before they even thought about booking a date. Draco was more than prepared to have her hesitate and have to think it over as he sat there, pondering over how to persuade her. 

**It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before**

His breath caught in his throat as she walked back to the table, looking as gorgeous as ever. Suddenly, all thoughts of what he was going to say slipped from his mind and for once in his life, Draco Malfoy was tongue tied. He cleared his throat, tryingt to utter at least a word but when he opened his mouth to say something, only a strange gurgling noise erupted.

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now**

Hermione looked at him oddly and questioned, "Draco, honey, are you alright?"

**A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime**

Draco nodded and managed to squeak out, "Yes, 'Mione! I'm perfectly alright and you?"

**For a moment like this   
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss**

She smiled and tilted her head sideways at him curiously, studying him. "I'm alright, Draco." She took her seat once again and gently placed her napkin in her lap in a ladylike manner. She casually glanced up at him and questioned, "Did you decide what you were going to get?"

**Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming at her. How could she be thinking about food at a time like this? Draco chuckled inwardly at himself, of course she was thinking about food; they were at a restaurant. Draco nodded and focused on his thoughts once more.

**Everything changes  
But beauty remains**

Hermione looked at him expectantly for a moment and when he didn't answer she questioned, "Well?"

**Something so tender   
I can't explain**

His head snapped up, his blonde hair falling in his eye, "Well what?"

She raised an eyebrow and reached out to feel his forehead, "Draco, darling, you feel warm, maybe we should head home."

**Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share**

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm fine! Sit down now," he commanded. He mentally scolded himself for commanding her to do anything as he saw anger flash before her eyes suddenly.

**A moment like this   
Some people wait a lifetime**

She snapped, "What did you just tell me?" She stood up. "Did you just tell me to sit down?" Her voice was rising as she leaned over the table, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, Draco?" 

**For a moment like this  
Some people search forever**

Draco panicked as he leaned forward even more and whispered harshly, "Sweetie, please settle down." He then realized that he just hit his second strike as he quickly pressed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, trying desperately to stop her from making a scene. As he predicted, she melted into it and all angry thoughts towards him vanished into thin air.

**For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

Hermione, suddenly realizing what he was playing at, staggered a bit after pulling away from him. He rested his forehead against hers and asked huskily, "Marry me?" Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. 

**Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

Draco pulled away from her. "I mean I'll make you settle down." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, clearly knowing that wasn't what he had said in the beginning.

**Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this**

They both took their seats once again as they could feel people's eyes on them. She whispered harshly, "What was that?"

**Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

He bit his lip eagerly and got up once more, quickly going around to her side of the table. Her eyes widened once more as she realized what he was going to do. As she predicted, he got down on one knee and took her hand in his, his own fear reflecting in his eyes.

**Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

"Hermione, love, I want to do this properly, so please don't interupt me." She nodded her agreement as he continued. "I love you, Hermione Granger, I truly do. Although we've had our differences in the past, we've gotten over them and look at how far we've come! These past three years have been the happiest of my life and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and grow old together, having bushy haired platinum blonde babies that have attitutes, like mine, and the know-it-all knowledge, like you." He wiped the tears that were gently flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks. 

**Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss**

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Now, I understand you'd want to wait awhile, maybe ever another three years for all I know! I want you to know that I'm fully prepared to get married in March ten years from now if that's what you'd like-" He was suddenly cut off my her kissing him softly and eagerly. 

**Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

He slowly pulled away from her, pressing his forehead against hers and noticed her eyes were still closed. She answered, "Yes, I'll marry you, you git. And there's no way I'm waiting more than a year to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

**I can't believe it's happening to me!**

She opened her eyes to find Draco's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She giggled as she looked down at their intertwined hands, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you propose to me? I was beginning to give up hope!"

**Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this**

He smirked as he reached up again to kiss her, but not before saying, "I love you, Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione smiled softly, "That's Mrs. Draco Malfoy-soon-to-be to you, mister!"


End file.
